The present invention relates entirely generally to so-called retrofit LED lamps. What is understood by this from an expert is an LED lamp which is provided with a cap which enables said lamp to be used as replacement luminous means in existing standardized holders for halogens or incandescent bulb lamps.
The supply of electricity to such a lamp is ensured by a low voltage (for example 12V/24V) AC voltage and DC voltage, or by 110V/220V AC voltage. Such retrofit LED lamps are distinguished by the fact that a converter or driver circuit for the one or more LEDs is arranged in the LED lamp inside the housing, preferably in the region of the cap of the LED lamp. Since the driver circuit and the LEDs produce power loss and the latter leads to heating of the lamp, it is necessary for sufficiently large heat sinks for adequate heat dissipation and correspondingly lower temperatures of the LED lamp to be provided. These problems with regard to heat dissipation are reflected, in particular, in that given the existing restricted overall space and also optimized heat sinks only a limited quantity of power loss can be output to the surroundings, and so there is a limit to the overall light quantity which can be produced by a retrofit LED lamp.
It is an object of the present invention to propose an improved retrofit LED lamp.